


Sexual intercourse is on average 7 minutes long

by Pinkiiie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassing Situations, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Library Sex, M/M, Wow, that was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moan pierced the otherwise silent room and Stiles’ fingers tightened their hold on the book. If he listened closely he could hear a slight thumping. It made him glance at grumpy-guy, to see if he could hear it as well. He could, if the face he made at Stiles was anything to go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual intercourse is on average 7 minutes long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLies/gifts).



> So, a bird (tumblr) told me it was Sterekmeta's birthday (at least soon?) and then I gazed upon another tumblr post and got inspired so here you go Sterekmeta! Happy birthday whishes from ishipityes :D
> 
> (and I know that what I really should do is update teenage Life of stiles stilinski, I promise you all, I'm working on it <3)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

This was not happening.

It was absurd, weird and not happening.

The weak moan coming from the second stack away from Stiles did however confirm that it was _indeed_ happening.

He tried to concentrate on his book about Tudorian history, really tried, but he just couldn’t.

About five or ten minutes ago a couple, a pretty blonde girl and a large black guy, had entered the section of the library where Stiles and one other dude sat. They had moved down in between the stacks while making out and practically dragging eachother by their pants. And then soon after the moans happened.

Stiles was _way_ too polite to say anything about it and he had been so sure that the guy a few seats down on the opposite side of the table would make them stop. He looked grumpy enough to do that.

But the traitor _didn’t_.

Instead he only glances at Stiles, grumpy face gone and replaced by an embarrassed look matching Stiles’.

Another moan pierced the otherwise silent room and Stiles’ fingers tightened their hold on the book. If he listened closely he could hear a slight thumping. It made him glance at grumpy-guy, to see if he could hear it as well. He could, if the face he made at Stiles was anything to go by.

He really should have brought his headphones. It had obviously been a horrible mistake leaving them at home.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” was hissed by grumpy-face as another moan, this one from the guy, could be heard. Well, by now there’s a string of moans coming nonstop. This one was just louder.

“They’ll… probably be done soon… There was a survey, in o-eight by Canadian and American sex therapists that stated that the average time for heterosexual intercourse was seven minutes.” Stiles stared mortified down into his book when what he had said caught up with him. If he wanted a hole to appear and swallow him up before he really wanted it now.

A quick glance towards grumpy-face and he wanted it really bad.

The guy was staring at him, with a strange look of equal parts disturbed and fascinated.

Stiles fingers rapped nervously against the cover of his book while he tried to divert the attention to something else.

“Well, look at that. They seemed to be done.” He remarked a little too cheerfully just as the couple incidentally emerged from between the stacks, zipping up their pants as they walked.

The blonde girl looked their way and, without an ounce of embarrassment at the situation, gave a large grin.

“Hey Derek, see you later at Isaac’s yeah?” she beamed at grumpy-guy. Hang on, he knew them? He knew them and didn’t tell them that the library might not be the best place to get freaky in?

What. A. Douche.

Her partner in crime had at least the decency to look ashamed of his behavior while grabbing the girl’s arm and dragging her away.

Stiles turned his golden eyes towards the dude, apparently named Derek, and raised a disapproving eyebrow.

“Really?” was all that escaped his lips, in a disapproving tone matching his raised eyebrow.

Derek gave a sigh and stared determinately into his own books.

“They just got back together alright, I’d rather they’d do it anywhere than in mine and Boyd’s room. And before you say anything, no, they apparently can’t do it in Erica’s. Don’t ask why because I don’t know. Just. Deal.”

Stiles was so not thrilled about that answer and before he knew it he had picked up his books and was dumping them down on the seat opposite of Derek. He stared at the man. He was rather handsome. A douche. But a handsome douche. A model douche.

A model douche who was adamantly ignoring Stiles. He really needed to get the man’s attention again. He couldn’t help it, he was just wired like that.

“By my estimations they were having actual intercourse for 7 minutes and 52 seconds.” he stated, “Think we can beat that time?”

The look on Derek’s face was priceless as his eyes shot up from the book and stared widely at Stiles.

“Are you serious?”

Stiles shrugged slightly and gave a sigh, closing his history book.

“I’m bored, you’re hot and even if your friends’ exhibitionism made me seriously embarrassed it also kinda made me slightly horny so… If you’re up for it, then so am I. Pun intended.” He was blushing at his own boldness and swallowed nervously. Him and his big mouth.

He was so not prepared for it when Derek rose, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stacks.

“We’re not telling anyone of this.” Derek dictated as Stiles was slightly slammed into one of the stacks. He snorted and started on Derek’s zipper. No way was he going to tell anyone about this.

Well, maybe Scott. Maybe.

“Alright, but I’m still gonna count the time.” He added cheekily with a lopsided grin.

Derek gave a snort of his own and then kissed him passionately.

“Yeah sure, you can try. We’ll see if you can concentrate enough for it.” Derek replied while grabbing Stiles’ half-hard cock.

Soon Stiles’ moans were what filled the otherwise silent room.


End file.
